The Perfect Storm
by JustAnotherFan94
Summary: A hurricane is threatening the entire state of Delmarva, and it is up to seventeen-year-old Steven and the Crystal Gems to save the day once again. However, when Steven learns of Connie's disappearance, plans change very quickly... And lives are on the line. [Note: immediately following the events from 'Steven Universe Future' S01E10, "Cactus Steven".]
1. Preparing for the Worst

Storms around Delmarva happened all the time. The state itself was along the ocean's coast, so it was bound to happen: being prone to nor'easters, typhoons, and even hurricanes. In this case, Hurricane Selma was on its way; and this time, the citizens of Beach City weren't ready.

Did they have the shelter? Of course. Were they equipped with enough resources? Absolutely. But this was under the means of its considerably minimal populus. Beach City always used to be a small town - with small families, small businesses, and small problems. However, since the creation of Little Homeworld and a mass influx of new gems to enter its inhabitants, Beach City's demographic nearly tripled in size. This meant new lives to protect, extended safety procedures to implement, and a hope and a prayer in pulling through this "Storm of the Century", as the weather stations were calling it. Steven could practically feel Nanefua sweating through the phone.

"Don't worry," Steven reassured as he pressed the phone to his ear, "We're going to be fine… Yes, of course we can… We'll... You got it, Mayor. Thanks."

Steven ended the call promptly. His expression was severe as he turned to the others. Gathered in the kitchen were the other Crystal Gems - Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot. Each one wore the same intense facade: looking as though they were about to engage in combat.

"Okay," the human-gem hybrid began, "Nanefua has ordered everyone to evacuate to the shelter. Pearl and Amethyst, can you focus on organic life? Pearl, you take humans. Amethyst, you take the animals. Make sure everybody gets to the shelter."

"Got it," the two nodded simultaneously.

"Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis," Steven turned, zipping his pink letterman jacket, "Same thing with the Little Homeworld gems. My dad's loaded as many of them as he could into the van, but there are still a few left."

"Oo, ooh! I could use some metallic remnants to teleport them there," Peridot chimed almost too enthusiastically.

"That's brilliant," Steven smiled softly, "Bismuth and Lapis - this storm's gonna be a doozy. Harsh winds and rain might do a number on the shelter. Can you work on infrastructure and water damage control?"

"Like we'd do anything else," Lapis shrugged playfully.

"Consider it done, little man," Bismuth gave a thumb's up.

Steven nodded, turning to their team's leader. "Garnet, can we have Ruby and Sapphire split up? We might run out of power or blankets… or both. Ruby can be a great resource in case the heat turns off."

"And Sapphire?" Garnet asked.

Steven sighed. "Well… she can see the future, right? She can see when all of this is over? I was thinking… Sapphire can be a great source of hope for anyone who needs it."

"I think you're right," Garnet smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

All of the gems looked to each other. Without saying a word, they all grabbed hands to form a circle. Steven bowed his head.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be, guys," the young man muttered, "How're we feelin'?"

There was a pause.

"Scared?" Amethyst remarked, breaking the silence.

Steven smirked. "Me too... Did I mention that you guys are the best?"

"Several times," Pearl replied with a grin, "But it's always nice to hear."

Steven could feel his eyes beginning to well up. However, his concentration was quickly broken.

"Alright, save the mushy stuff," Bismuth commanded, "Time to look alive!"

"Right," the boy replied, breaking off, "See everybody at the shelter?"

"You bet!" Peridot replied.

She broke into a light sweat, as she summoned a massive sheet of metal to her feet, pulling Bismuth onboard. They were out in seconds, zooming through the gaping hole in the wall in Steven's house. Of course, the professional handsmith (who rebuilt the wall in the first place) took notice of this.

"Wait a _minute_," Bismuth gasped, "Boy, what the heck happened here?!"

"L-long story," Steven blushed, waving them off as the rainbow-haired gem continued to shout expletives.

As they made their exit, cold rain began to pelt Steven and the remaining gems on the house's deck. Lapis turned to the group quickly, her waterbent wings taking form.

"See you guys," the blue gem hummed quietly before taking off.

The gems returned inside, heading to the Warp pad. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl stood there, with their youngest member smiling at them from the kitchen. Pearl quirked an eyebrow.

"Steven, aren't you coming?" the maternal gem inquired.

"I have to find Lion," Steven replied, "You know how he gets with storms."

"I see," Pearl consented flatly, "Well, just don't be long, alright?"

"I won't."

"...You have your raincoat?"

"Of course."

"...Galoshes?"

"_Pearl…_"

"Sorry, sorry," Pearl shrugged, "Couldn't help myself."

Amethyst could feel her cheeks growing flush. "We'll… meet you at the shelter, 'kay?"

Steven nodded in reply.

"And Steven?" Garnet added, "...We love you."

The boy felt his own face getting warmer. "...I love you, too."

With a flash of light from the Warp, the three gems were gone. Almost instantly, a crash of thunder crackled against the sky. Steven could hear a low growl coming from upstairs.

"Hmm…" the boy hummed, lightly jogging toward the steps.

As he reached his room, Steven quickly dropped to the floor. On all fours, he crawled towards his bed; where beneath, he was met with two bright, unnervy eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Steven cooed to the set of eyes, "It's okay. Storms scare me, too. But it's easier to face 'em together, right?"

It took a moment, but eventually the massive, pink feline emerged from beneath the bed. With a stretch and a yawn, Lion nuzzled against his master. His wild mane tickled Steven's cheeks and neck.

"Alright, pal," Steven chuckled, "Let's get-"

His train of thought was broken by the sound of footsteps coming from the main floor. Steven's brow furrowed.

"C'mon, Lion…"

Slowly, the two made their way down the steps. As they trailed cautiously, Steven summoned his swirly pink shield in his left hand. Just before they reached the bottom step, the boy called out.

"Who's there?" he tried his hardest to make his unsteady voice sound commanding.

"Steven?"

The human-gem hybrid's eyes widened at the sight.

"...Dad?"

There before him stood Greg Universe, adorned in a black hooded raincoat and thick khaki pants. He could see a knitted smiled brimmed beneath his father's dark five-o'clock shadow. Clutched in his left hand was a flashlight, which he was accidentally shining in his son's eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Steven asked, squinting at the light, "I thought you were at the shelter. And, couldja turn that thing off?"

"Wha? Oh, sorry," the elder said, quickly diminishing the light, "I just dropped off some gems. Thought I'd come back for you next."

"Aww, Dad, that's-" Steven was interrupted by a ringing of the kitchen phone. The boy turned to his father, to which Greg gave a shrug.

"Nanefua?" he asked.

To this, Steven gave his own shrug. He hustled quickly toward the kitchen, clasping the phone.

"Hi, Nanefua. We just… Oh… Sorry… H-hi, Dr. Maheswaran…"

The boy's expression became puzzled. Greg's was the same as he tiptoed over to his son.

"How are - Huh? … '_Connie'_?"

Steven's heart began to palpitate.

"N-no, she's not with _me_… Did something happen-?… Oh, no…"

Greg placed a hand on his son's shoulder, shivers beginning to wrack Steven's body.

"When-?... Oh, man… Well, you and Mr. Maheswaran must be… _What?!_ … Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know… When did he-?... That's awful, I… I'm so sorry..."

Tears were streaming down Steven's cheek. He struggled to keep his voice even.

"Dr. Maheswaran, you _need_ to get to the shelter… Don't worry, you'll be the first to know when I find her… Y-you don't have to thank me, just get to the shelter… Of course. 'Bye."

Steven slammed the phone back into the receiver, slightly cracking the wall around it. Greg's hand was still clasped to Steven's shoulder, feeling his son's uneven breathing.

"Steven," Greg spoke softly, "What happened?"

Steven breathed in deeply, feeling his aching chest expand as he spoke.

"Connie's missing. She ran away."

"_What?!_ Whadda y'mean?! What happened?!"

"She said they got in a fight."

"When?!"

"Last night. Dr. Mahewaran checked her room this morning, and she wasn't there. Thought, maybe, she came here."

The two paused for a second. The former rockstar's eyes teared up.

"And… when did Mr. Maheswaran -"

"Two months ago. On the job, apparently. She didn't really give details."

Greg broke into a sweat, thinking back to Connie. "D-did she call the police or anything?"

Steven calmly grabbed his raincoat from the kitchen chair. "She did. But it's tough with the storm prep, they're doing what they can to find her."

"Oh, Steven. I'm sorry, I… Wait, where're you going?"

The young man mounted Lion. His back was turned from his father.

"I'm gonna go look for her."

" 'Look for her'?" Greg's eyes were the size of dinner plates, "In a _hurricane_?! Steven-"

"Dad, there's no time for this. You need to get to the shelter."

"A-and so do _you_!"

"I will. When I find her."

"Steven Quartz-"

"I _said_ I would find her-"

"W-what if she's found? What if she's already at the shelter?"

"And what if she's _not_?!"

The room was silent. Steven's cry was still echoing. His warm tears continued to stream down his face, staining Lion's mane.

"Dad… When I spoke to Dr. Maheswaran, I said she'd be the first to know when I find her…"

The young man's eyes snapped shut.

"I didn't say 'if'... I said '_when_'."

There was a severity to the boy's grimace, and Greg could read it very clearly. His eyebrows were jolted upward, almost pained. It was like his entire face had been jolted with some kind of cable: energized and vexed with anxiousness. At this, the former rockstar rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He emanated a shallow breath.

"I don't… usually do the whole 'worried parent' thing. But this one's tough for me."

Again, another moment of silence encapsulated the room. Greg slapped a hand on his son's knee.

"I'll go to the shelter. I'm hopin' she's there, but… you'll let me know if… _when_ you find her?"

Steven wrapped his arms around his father's rotund mid-section.

"You'll be the second to know."

Greg smiled. "I'll take it."

The two held their embrace for a good minute. A clap of thunder interrupted their moment. Lion roared at the noise as Steven rubbed the animal's head.

"Easy, buddy," the young man cooed. He turned to his father, "It's just gonna get worse out there, Dad. You've gotta go, _now_."

"Right," Greg flipped up his hood and ran out through the open wall.

He bolted towards the van, calling out before jumping into the driver's seat.

"Love ya, Shtu-ball!"

Flipping his own pink hood over his head, Steven cried back from the deck, "Love ya, Dad!"

The vehicle rumbled to the ignition's engine, revving up to start as Greg made his way to the main road. Steven's eyes were fixed on the van until it was completely gone from sight. Then, he looked up to the grey sky.

The stormwinds were stirring up the clouds as they were beginning to whir much more freely now. The mix of mist coming from the rising ocean tide was not helping visibility much, either. Rain began to mingle with the tear streaks along the tracks of Steven's cheeks. Without looking down, he spoke gruffly to his feline companion.

"C'mon, Lion. Let's find my Connie."

With a growl, Lion summoned a stark white portal mere inches from his nose. The two leapt through without hesitation.


	2. Into the Rain

"Connie! _Connie_!"

Steven's forced cries were practically lost in the cyclone. Sideways wind and blinding rain shoved itself against the team as they pressed on. They were out in the middle of some road. Steven believed it was the same road where they'd raced Kevin together as Steveonnie. It was hard to tell, though: bits of debris from nearby trees were being whirred at Steven like wildfire. Exhaustedly, Steven lowered his shield.

"It's no use," the young man panted, "It's coming at us from all ends, anyway."

Despite his rain gear, the human-gem hybrid was drenched to the bone. Within his blue rain galoshes were two soaking wet socks, forcing his frozen toes to curl. Beneath his pink raincoat, his black, starred t-shirt was weighed down with moisture, as well as his denim pants. No matter how many times he wiped at his face, rain still streamed from the top of his curly head and into his eyes. He rubbed and squinted at them, hoping to gain some kind of clarity in his vision to look for Connie.

...Connie.

No matter how hard Steven tried, he could not stop replaying the brief conversation in his head.

_"I just thought… maybe, she'd be with you."_

"_N-no, she's not with me… Did something happen?"_

"_Connie… is missing. We had a bit of a fight, and she ran away."_

There had been a fight, and Steven didn't know about it?

"_Oh, no…When?"_

"_Last night? This morning? I don't know. When I checked her room, she was gone."_

"_Oh, man… Well, you and Mr. Maheswaran must be-"_

"_Oh, Steven, I thought Connie told you. Mr. Maheswaran is… no longer with us."_

"_What?! … Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know… _

He 'didn't know'? That just didn't sound right. The more he thought about it, the less right it sounded. She didn't tell him? His stomach ached as the phone call continued to play back.

"_When did he-?"_

"_Two months ago. On the job."_

The rain was pelting hard against his phone screen as he scrolled. No missed calls, no texts. Not even from two months back.

"_That's awful, I… I'm so sorry..."_

Tears were streaming down Steven's face just thinking about it.

"_Anyway, I called the police. But with this weather, they… Think I might just go and-"_

"_Dr. Maheswaran, you need to get to the shelter."_

"_Steven-"_

"_Don't worry, you'll be the first to know when I find her."_

"_No, please, it's not safe. Thank you, but-"_

"_Y-you don't have to thank me, just get to the shelter."_

"_I suppose there's no convincing you, is there? Steven Universe, you're a good friend."_

"_Of course. 'Bye."_

His heart nearly stopped as his phone buzzed.

'_It's gotta be her,_' Steven thought to himself, '_It just has to be._'

It was a bit difficult, with Lion running at full speed, but Steven swiped to open the message. He held his breath as the sender's name appeared.

"Dad," Steven said quietly, "Please, let her be there…"

Steven wiped the raindrops from his screen as he read the text aloud.

" 'Hi Shtu-ball. At the shelter. No Connie, but keeping the faith. Stay safe. Xoxo'. Geez," Steven huffed.

The young man shoved the phone back in his drenched denim pocket before hugging his shivering body. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Steven took a deep breath, his eyes tearing against the rain.

"_Connie! Where are you?_" he called, his vocal cords straining in an attempt to raise the amplitude of his voice.

"_Coooonnnnnnnie!_"

"St-Steven?"

"_Lion - __**stop!**_"

The pink feline slid to a halt. Steven swung his leg over Lion's back, hopping off without hesitation. He blocked his eyes with his forearm, scanning the grey landscape of the country road.

"C-Connie? Connie, are you there?"

"Steven…"

The young man followed the voice, stepping aimlessly forward toward its sound.

'_It has to be… It just has to…'_

"H-here… I'm here…"

"_Connie!_"

His heart pounded in his chest. There she was, by a fallen tree. As his eyes poured with tears, Steven sprinted to his friend. When he reached her, the first thing he did was clasp her hand. He hugged her tight, as she struggled for air through her sobs.

"H-how'd you find me?"

Steven wiped a tear from her eye, "Who cares?"

He could more clearly make out her features now. With a pained smile, Connie Maheswaran glanced back at the boy: her medium-length hair tousled by the elements and saturated from the rain. Her face, albeit muddied and scratched, was still the same as it had been since he'd seen her last. Steven took notice of her blue-grey shirt - which, like his, was completely drenched. Below her abdomen, the boy gasped to find the tree's trunk pressed atop her left leg. She was not beside it… but beneath it.

"C-can you move it?" Steven asked desperately.

"N-no," Connie seethed, her teeth clenched, "I, agh, I think it's broken. Now I know how your dad felt."

She shivered slightly. Steven took a step back and threw his raincoat over her shoulders like a blanket. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't do it with the tree there. The boy rolled up the sleeves on his pink jacket, his arms slightly slippery. His brow furrowed.

"Don't move, okay?"

Connie nodded, shutting her eyes tightly.

With a grunt, Steven grabbed the hunk of the trunk.

_"__**Super Steven Strength!**__"_

Sweat permeated his brow as he hulked the massive tree. Every muscle in his body was exacerbated: veins bulging from his smallish biceps. Finally, when he'd lifted the trunk to his waist level, the young gem chucked it from his grasp. While he'd only thrown it a few feet, he'd done what he needed to do. Meanwhile, Connie howled in pain.

Her blood-curdling cries echoed through the sky, "_**Aaaagh! Yah! Aaah!**_"

Steven kneeled down again. "Shhh, I know. It's okay. It's okay, Connie."

"_**Ahh**__-hhhh-__**huuurts**__!_"

"I know, I know," Steven uttered softly, "Here…"

Kneeling down, the human-gem hybrid rolled up the ankle of her dark brown pants and ever so lightly kissed it. Almost instantly, Connie could feel the pain melting away - the bones in her legs reconnecting like new. She looked down, noticing the indentation from the tree trunk almost reinflating like a balloon before her very eyes. If this wasn't so cool, Connie thought she might pass out. When the process had completed, the girl looked up to her comrade: his arm was stretched out to hers.

"Can you," Steven insisted with a grin, "Try to walk on it?"

Trepidatiously, Connie took the boy's hand. She stood up so quickly that she nearly fell over.

"Woah, there!" Steven cried, catching her as she regained her balance.

The two giggled lightly, clutching each other tightly. Steven could feel his cheeks burning, as Connie's were doing the same.

"Wow," Connie blushed, "I thought… _I _was supposed to be _your_ knight."

Before Steven could come up with something witty, in came Lion to nuzzle against his other dear friend. Connie chuckled and gave the feline's head a hug.

"Hey there, to you too!" she cheered, "Oh, boy, are you wet!"

Lion looked at her, then at Steven.

Steven knew that look. His eyes went wide. "Lion… No, don't do it!"

In a matter of seconds, Lion gave his entire body a mighty shake - spraying the two teens with remnants of moist lion hair. Steven and Connie recoiled in amused disgust.

"Aw, c'mon!" Steven cried.

"Oh, Lion, really?!" Connie yelped with a laugh.

Seemingly pleased with himself, Lion shut his eyes and purred as the teens mounted him. Steven hopped on first, lending his hand once again to assist Connie. The girl swung her legs over the side of Lion's back.

"Comfy?" Steven turned to ask, grunting as Connie grasped the young man's abdomen.

"Now, I am" she replied coyly.

His cheeks burning again, Steven cleared his throat nervously.

"Li-_i_-ion," Steven cried, his voice cracking, "_*Ahem!*_ Er, Lion - let's get-"

**~CRRRRIIIISSSSH~**

The sky boomed with thunder. Immediately, Lion began to growl, throwing his head back.

"_**Rrrroww!**_"

"Woah, woah!" Steven shouted, trying to keep Lion calm, "I-it's alright, bud! It-"

**~CRRRRIIIISHH,ASSSSH~**

** "**_**RrrrrrooooOW!**_**"**

The massive feline began to buck and run, his teeth gnashing at the sky.

"Aah!" Connie yelped, "L-Lion, no!"

"It's-"

"The thunder, I know!"

**~CCCCRRRRRRICK'SSSHHHH!~**

Lightening began to flash, along with the erratic rumbles of thunder. Ever constant, as well, was the ripping wind and pulsating rain. The terrifying sight reflected in Lion's eyes.

"_**Grrrrrr'yooooOOOOOOW!"**_

Steven and Connie clutched their ears at the roar. They'd never heard him do that! And, with their grip momentarily compromised, Lion bucked so hard, the two were flung from his back. Each teen slammed to the ground with a thud.

"Agh!"

"Oomf!"

Sprawled on the cold, hard ground, Connie and Steven looked up at Lion - there before him was a white portal. Steven's jaw dropped.

"N-no! Lion, **wait, don't**-"

But it was too late. In a matter of milliseconds, Lion jumped through the portal and out of sight.

"Jump…" Steven finished.

Whipping winds and crashing thunder was all that could be heard. Other than that… silence. Connie continued to stare where the portal - and Lion - had been. Steven wearily lifted his head up at the sky, his eyes shut tight as the pouring rain cascaded down. After a second of contemplation. Connie looked over to her friend.

"How far are we from the shelter?"

Steven lowered his head. He looked out into the murky landscape. While they weren't too far from Beach City, the shelter was another story.

"On foot?" Steven puffed, wiping a mixture of rain and sweat from his brow, "I'd say about two hours."

The boy jumped slightly to find Connie grabbing his hand.

She smiled softly, "Guess we'd better start walking."

Steven grinned back, his expression weary. Letting go of his hand, Connie took the lead. As she traipsed a few steps forward, Steven's smile faded. His thoughts were starting up again.

"_Oh, Steven, I thought Connie told you."_

The young man exhaled thickly. This was going to be a long walk...


	3. Back at the Shelter

His windshield wipers were on full-speed. Greg inched closer to the steering wheel, squinting his eyes as he pulled up to the shelter's parking lot.

"Phew," he huffed, "Finally."

Greg parked the van in the nearest spot, noticing how crowded it was getting. He got out of the van slowly, though the wind practically threw him from the driver's seat as soon as he opened the door.

"Good gravy!" the former rockstar cried, struggling to jam the door shut.

"Mind if I help?"

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, Greg noticed two pale hands gripping a silver spear - slamming the door next to him. He looked up, finding Pearl by his side.

"Thanks," he remarked with a small smile, "That magic gem stuff comes in handy for everything, doesn't it?"

"Most things," she grinned, "C'mon, let's get you inside."

Greg nodded. He flipped up his hood and lightly sprinted alongside Pearl toward the shelter's entrance.

"Here," his former rival insisted, holding the door open, "You get yourself checked in. I'm going to make sure everybody-"

"**Make way!**"

Both Greg and Pearl turned their heads at the cry - only to find Amethyst beaming wildly with an armful of kittens.

" 'Scuse me, Gregory," Amethyst said cooly, passing through the doorway, "Gotta get these cuties some milk!"

"Wait!" Pearl cried, following the small purple gem, "Amethyst, how many times do I have to say it? Animals go in through the _south _entrance!"

"But this one's closer, anyways!" she replied, stroking one of the cat's heads, "And besides, what's it matter? As long as they're inside-"

"Of course, it matters," Pearl growled, "There is a _system_ in place!"

"Alright, alright. Don't pop your top. That looks like the last of the animals anyways."

"Well, thank goodness," Pearl sighed, "And most of the humans seem to be accounted for, as well. Now, we'll check with Steven to… Greg, where _is_ Steven, anyway?"

Pearl turned around abruptly, only to find that Greg had vanished from sight.

The slender gem shrugged, "Well, he must be around here _somewhere_."

Meanwhile, as Greg was at the check-in table…

"Oh, hello, human," the tiny blue gem greeted, "It is me, little Larimar. May I have your first and last name, please?"

"Uhh, 'Universe, Greg', Larimar," the former rockstar responded, distractedly.

"That is _little_ Larimar, Universe Greg," little Larimar corrected politely as she looked back down at her checklist, "Ah yes, the father of Steven Universe. And is Steven Universe here, as well?"

"Uhh, n-not yet, little Larimar," Greg replied, "E-excuse me…"

Quickly, Greg grabbed a blanket from a pile that rested along the check-in table. He hastily slipped into the main area of the shelter; and, boy, did he think the _parking lot _was crowded. This was ten-times more packed! Almost frantically, he did his best to circle through the room, noticing all kinds of things: gems he'd never met, humans from various cities and counties he'd never visited, and, of course, Beach City residents. It was a madhouse, really - and, to his misfortune, it was a Connie-less madhouse.

With a groan, Greg whipped out his phone to text his son.

'_Hi Shtu-ball. At the shelter. No Connie, but keeping the faith. Stay safe. Xoxo'_

"Please text back," the man whispered to himself.

"Hi, Greg!"

"Wha?"

A mumbly voice shook him from his distraction. He looked around, but couldn't find the person who was calling him.

"Down here?"

Tilting his head downward, Greg huffed at the sight.

"Oh. Hi, Ruby."

There, with an eager grin, stood the fiery red gem. Extended in her hand was a paper cup with steaming brown liquid.

"Want some?" Ruby inquired excitedly, "My job's to keep people warm. It won't solve everything, but at least it's warm."

"Uh, thanks," Greg replied, grasping the cup, "Where's your other half?"

"Sapphire?" Ruby looked toward the other side of the room, where Sapphire was comforting a rather distraught-looking man, "She's off giving predictions for the storm. It's goin' alright. She's only made about two people cry!"

Greg had sort of a queasy look on his face, "Well, that's… _good_."

Ruby nodded, "Well, anyway, gotta get more coffee. For the people, I mean."

"Uh huh. Ruby, you didn't happen to have any coffee, did you?"

"Only four cups!"

"Oh, boy…"

With that, the little gem was off. Alone again, Greg clasped the cup tightly in his hands. He glanced deeply into its contents, his dark brown reflection staring back at him. He gasped, however, as his reflection was joined by another.

"The coffee looks good…"

Turning his back slowly, Greg jumped as he found Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran standing right behind him.

"H-hi, Dr. Maheswaran," the former rockstar addressed, his voice cracking.

"Please, Greg, call me Priyanka," she replied gently.

The woman smiled softly back at him, her eyes looked very tired. Greg could only imagine how exhausted she must be.

"I, uhh," Greg was at a loss for words.

There was so much to say. He had so many questions. He sputtered for a moment, until he shakily handed the cup to Priyanka, "Here."

Priyanka stared at the cup, her eyebrow quirking inquisitively.

Greg cleared his throat. "It, er, won't solve everything, but… at least it's warm."

She stood motionless. Then, with a sigh, she replied, "Thank you, Greg."

The two of them briefly glanced at each other, before looking longingly at the check-in table: hoping that, by some miracle, Connie and Steven would just rush in. However, a much different sight was in store...

"Oh, hello, boss-less Pearl! It is me-"

"Yes, hi little Larimar," Pearl smirked tiredly, "You know you can just call me 'Pearl', right? Eh, how's the check-in going?"

"Oh, it is fine, boss-less Pearl," little Larimar smiled, "In fact, almost everyone on your big, fancy list has checked in!"

"Wonderful! Do you mind if I take a look for a minute?"

"By all means!" little Larimar practically threw the list at her, "In fact, I am going to take a little break. There are many children here, and I am excited to hear their laughter."

"Oh, how sweet!" Pearl remarked, taking the list.

"Yes!" little Larimar continued, "The laughter is like the screams… and I do love the screams."

"Awwhmmm," Pearl nodded uncomfortably, "Yes. Well, off you go, then!"

"Goodbye, boss-less Pearl!"

"Just 'Pearl' is-oh, forget it. Now, let's see…"

Pearl scanned through the roster of Delmarva citizens, peering very closely at Beach City's section.

"Universe… Universe…"

The slender gem's brow furrowed. While Greg's name was checked off, Steven's was still left blank.

Pearl hummed, "Steven, where in the world-"

A loud bang coming from the south side of the room stirred her from her train of thought.

"What in the name of-"

"_Woooooaaaah_!"

"Amethyst?!"

"Get me off this crazy thing!"

As if she were riding a raging bull, Amethyst burst through the room of the shelter on the massive, light pink-

"L-Lion?!" Greg cried.

As the huge feline continued to growl and sprint, Amethyst continued to scream.

"H-he just teleported in from outside! But he's freaking out! I-I can't get him to stop!"

"Amethyst," Pearl cried, pushing through the shocked crowd to get closer, "G-get off of him!"

"Hey _you_," Amethyst said to Lion, "Let… _me off_… _**the ride**_!"

With that final yell, Lion bucked Amethyst across the room.

"_**Aaaaagh!**_" Amethyst screeched as she flew through the air.

"Oh, I can't look," Pearl groaned, clasping her mouth and turning her body.

Without control, Amethyst's fall was broken by-

"**Ruby, move!**"

"Huh?"

Just as Ruby turned around, the purple gem crashed into her: causing the entire coffee urn to spill into a nearby outlet. In an instant, the fixture sparked and fizzed as the lights flickered off. The room went pitch black. Amongst the nervous clamor, Bismuth's voice cried out.

"Uh, guys," the rainbow-haired gem cried from the top of a nearby ladder, "I can't see to save my gem!"

"No worries, Biz," Peridot called out, summoning the metal coffee urn, "Hitch a ride on _this_!"

However, as Peridot hurled the urn, her trajectory was a bit miscalculated: as the urn knocked into one of rickety roof beams Bismuth was trying to tighten. Though nobody could see it, sitting just below the beam was little Larimar.

"No…" Sapphire cried, watching a whole stream of terrifying realities flash before her eyes, "_No!_"

She dashed towards the gem, zooming by her counterpart.

"Sapphire?" Ruby hummed, unable to see herself.

"_**No!**_" Sapphire cried, raising her hands to block the small, unsuspecting gem.

While nobody could see, they could certainly hear the fall of the beam, and a crunch.

"_**Sapphire!**_" Ruby cried, searching in the dark, "W-what happened?! A-are you okay?"

A low moan could be heard by Ruby's feet. She knelt down beside her love, grasping her hand… and feeling an uneven edge along the gem's center. Ruby could feel herself burning up.

"**Turn the lights on! Turn the lights on!**"

"L-lemme find a fuse," Bismuth called out, slowly (and blindly) making her way down the ladder.

"**I don't **_**care!**_" Ruby growled, her tone escalating, "**Turn the lights on **_**right now**_**!**"

"I-I've got a flashlight right here," Greg chimed in, shuffling over.

Pearl, who had made her way to the scene, took the flashlight from his grip. The slender gem gasped as the light flicked on.

"Oh, my stars…"

There before them, the evidence rested. Sapphire laid motionless, with a crack in her gem about a quarter-inch long. Ruby's eyes flooded, she punched the nearest wall.

"**No!**"

"It… it's alright, Ruby…"

"No, no, **no it isn't**! Sapph, _your gem_-"

"Is cracked, I know… But… there is…"

She paused and smiled, caressing Ruby's cheek.

"There is hope."

" 'Hope'," Pearl repeated, looking up as her memory kicked in from earlier that day.

'_Sapphire can be a great source of hope for anyone who needs it.'_

Pearl looked over to her former rival. Her large, baby blue eyes were desperate.

"Greg… where is Steven?"

The former rockstar lowered his head. He looked over at Priyanka.

"He said I'd be… the second to know."


	4. On the Road

The wind cut right through them as they trudged their way up the road and through the town. Steven forgot about this place. Bayburg, he thought it was? It was almost identical to Beach City, though it had none of the memories. Still, its walkway was lined with rickety boards, tiny self-established shops, and - like his own town currently was - vacant of inhabitants. Not only were the two cold… they were alone.

It was as if their bodies had turned to paper, and the roaring elements were slicing at them mercilessly. The tide of the ocean water was starting to rise along their path, filling their rainboots to the brim with icy liquid. Their noses dripped, just like the rain as it pelted down in sheets upon their heads. Any hope of achieving some level of dryness was lost. Yes, it was a cold neither of them had ever experienced.

Steven turned a shaky head to his comrade: who was desperately hugging herself for warmth, her eyes clenched shut. The young man's brow softened. With an unsteady hand, he glanced down at his denim pocket. It was entirely saturated from the rain, proving to make things difficult as he struggled to yank his phone out. He glanced at the screen.

'Damn it,' he thought, 'No signal.'

He'd promised. She'd be the first to know. While their journey to the shelter had just begun, Steven thought he could, at the very least, inform Connie's mother of her whereabouts. He huffed, stuffing the phone back down into the moist crevice of his pants. He was startled by the sound of Connie's voice.

"You sure you don't want your raincoat back?" the girl asked for the fifth time.

Steven gave her a shaky grin. "Thanks… but I'm already wet anyways."

The girl hesitated at first. Then, her large brown eyes beamed.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Let's fuse!"

"H-huh?" Steven's own eyes shot up.

"Yeah," Connie continued, "I mean… Stevonnie's gotta be a little quicker than us, right?"

"W-well, yeah, but-"

"Well, whaddya think?"

The boy looked down, his thoughts stealing his attention away from his companion.

~"Oh Steven, I thought Connie told you."~

Steven sighed. "We can try."

Her grin stretched across her face.

"Aah, great! It's been a while… Okay, let's do this!"

Gently, the young woman extended her left hand to the human-gem hybrid. She lightly pulled her closer to him, taking his other hand in hers. Slowly at first, Connie began to turn the boy in a circular motion - picking up speed as she started to laugh brightly.

"Hee-hee! Woo!" the pigment of her cheeks darkened, her closed eyes upturned.

Steven's eyes were wide open.

"Connie," he began, but the light beam coming from his gem interrupted him.

With a flash, the two entities dissipated into one. The form lifted from the ground weightlessly - Stevonnie's features taking image beneath the pulsating rain. And Stevonnie could feel everything! Joy, happiness, and… what was this? Fear? Angst? Almost as quickly as Stevonnie had taken form, they were gone again. Both Connie and Steven were flung from the beam of light, slamming them down against the ground with a grunt.

Connie grabbed her head, "It… didn't work?"

Steven's unsteady arms lifted him to his knee, "Connie…"

"Why wouldn't that work? It always works! I mean, that… that should've worked, right?"

As she turned her head to the boy, she noticed his uncertain stare. She rose to her feet.

"You okay?"

She held out her hand to her friend, and Steven, too, stood up.

"Connie… I…"

His tongue dried up. He could feel himself shivering even more than he already was. It wasn't a matter of asking the question - rather, it was a fear of the answer.

"Connie… your mom said you two had a fight. Why did you run away?"

Connie's demeanor and body language shifted. There was suddenly a coldness, even more than the weather had already delivered. She looked down, rain dripping into her eyes and down her crooked nose.

"Did she put you up to this?"

Steven took a step toward her, his tired eyes set on her pretty face.

"No, she didn't put me up to anything. In fact, she wanted to come and look for you herself."

"Mother of the Year, alright."

"Connie, she seemed really worried."  
"Yeah, well, she seemed like a lot of things."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it."

"No! I can't forget it."

His tone was severe. Connie looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

"What else did she tell you?"

Barely before she'd finished the sentence, Steven wrapped his arms around her tightly. His voice shook when he spoke.

"I'm... so sorry about your dad."

There was silence. It was a thick, dead silence. Thunder lightly boomed around them, but it was practically numb to their ears. Gently, Steven pulled away from Connie, still holding onto her arms. Her pained expression met his. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Connie… why… didn't you tell me?"

She wiped a stream from his eye as her own began to do the same.

"You'd just gotten back from your diplomacy mission. You were… exhausted, and so excited about the future. I couldn't ruin that for you."

Steven's heart skipped a beat.

"Th-that doesn't matter! Connie, that doesn't matter. You… you were hurting, and you didn't have to go through that alone. You… you could've reached out to me."

"And interrupt your work? Not worth it."

"But, it… it's been months, Connie. No call, no text… Of course, I'm happy to see you now, but… Does there really have to be a hurricane just to see you anymore?"

Connie took a step back at his words. Her brow furrowed.

"And where were your texts?"

Steven's eyes squinted. "Huh?"

Connie's stare deepened. "Y-you could have reached out to me too, y'know! I-I know it's no 'saving the galaxy' or 'creating a school for intergalactic beings' or anything, but-"

"Connie, you said you had college prep. And, besides, I… quit running Little Homeschool anyway."

"Oh, and why didn't you tell me, Steven?"

"That's different."

"How is that different?!"

"I… I thought I was giving you space."

"And I thought… You know what? I don't know what I thought."

Connie turned her back, but was stopped as Steven placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If you have something to say," the boy stated firmly, "You should say it."

The girl stared at him for a moment, searching for the words. She looked up to the swirling, grey eye of the stormy sky.

"I thought… space was something you understood."

She continued, her tone rising.

"Steven, do you know where I was going when I ran away?"

The young gem said nothing.

"I was coming to you. Coming to say goodbye."

Steven could feel his heart sinking to the pit of his abdomen.

"W-what?! 'Goodbye'? Whaddya mean?!"

'Not another goodbye.. Please, no…'

"Look," Connie hummed, grabbing his hands, "I have some of my best memories in this place. Really, I do. But… there's nothing for me here anymore."

" 'Nothing'? What about..." Steven paused, his tone shifting, "Connie. I-I don't know what you and your mom fought about. And I don't have to know! B-but if this is where all of this is coming from-"

"Who cares about my mom?!"

"I do! A-and I know you do, too. If you could just talk it out-"

"There's nothing we have to say to each other."

Connie released Steven's hands, turning to walk up the path.

"As soon as this storm clears, I'm leaving Delmarva. I'll figure college out on my own."

"But, Connie!" Steven cried, his cheeks flashing hot pink.

"Steven, I just have to get out of this place!"

"Not you, too!"

An explosion erupted so loudly, Connie's ears popped. She turned around, and she gasped aloud - as she couldn't believe what was before her as the smoke cleared. With his fists clenched, there stood her dear friend: lit from head to toe in fluorescent pink. His teeth were gnashed, his eyebrows were knitted, and his eyes were streaming with translucent tears. Even his hair reflected the vibrant pigmentation. Around him was a rosy aura, and beneath him were cracked boards of the shoreline's walkway - which were quickly extending their reach to her. Connie clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Steven-"

Before she could say anything, the two fell through the crumbling seaboards and pummeled into the ocean.


	5. Sapphire's Vision

Ruby was inconsolable. No matter how hard the team attempted to pry her from Sapphire, their efforts failed them. The small gem's eyes flashed, worried flames raging in her pupils.

"I'm… not… _goin'_..." Ruby turned to the crowd, her hoarse voice stern.

Slowly, Pearl and Amethyst backed away - only a few feet, to keep an eye on them. Ruby quickly shifted her teary gaze back to her love, stroking her limp hand longingly. There, the blue gem laid: motionless in the dark room. The only thing alluding to her consciousness was the sound of her forced breaths heaving against her luminescent, tailored gown. A fierce glitch jolted her form - causing her body to wrack sporadically. Watching in horror, Ruby spoke through choked sobs.

"C...Can you see?" the red gem asked eagerly.

"It… it is blurry," Sapphire replied weakly, "The streams, they… they're…"

Another glitch shot through the foreseer's body. A shrill, pained cry pierced through Ruby's ears.

"E-easy, don't force it," she insisted, caressing the gem's cheek, "Just rest."

"A-and you," Sapphire added, clutching her wife's hand, "Make sure… e-everybody stays warm."

Ruby looked around the room. As the power and heat had yet to turn back on, she watched as the organics in the room began to hug themselves for warmth: some shivering, others throwing on blankets. She turned back to the cracked gem.

"But… but what about you?"

"Don't worry… I'm here."

A soft grin curved along Sapphire's plump lips. Ruby huffed out a sigh.

"...Okay."

Pearl wiped a tear from her eye, watching the two kiss passionately. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is magic gem stuff," Greg commented, "But… is there anything I can do?"

The slender gem adjusted her turquoise jacket with a smile.

"Stay close by with that flashlight. And… let me know if you hear from Steven?"

The former rockstar nodded affirmatively as the gem walked off with Amethyst. He flicked the device on, slowly scanning the room. The light immediately caught the eyes of Priyanka.

"You really got that thing on full blast," the doctor commented, "Mind turning that thing off?"

"Oh, s-sorry," Greg apologized, tucking it back in his pocket.

Though he was not the most limber thing on the planet, Greg plopped down on the floor beside the woman. Even in the dark, he could make out the intensity of her features: sharp, tired eyes encompassed with bags, as well as a stained frown along the brim of her mouth. The man cleared his throat gruffly.

"Stupid question," he began softly, "But… how're you doin'?"

Priyanka scoffed a bit. "Well, my kid's not the only one out there. How're you?"

Greg shrugged. "A mess. Just the usual."

"I just," Priyanka continued, pinching the bridge of her nose frustratedly, "Feel useless! Like… like-"

"-Like you should be out there looking for 'em right now?"

She turned her head swiftly. "Yes."

The man gave a small smile. "Good thing is… they've been through worse."

Priyanka crossed her arms. "Depends on what you mean by 'worse'."

Greg frowned, shifting his gaze at the floor. He took a breath before he continued.

"Priyanka," he started, rubbing his hands uncomfortably, "I… couldn't help but overhear… when y'called… I'm so sorry about Doug."

The doctor remained motionless. "I appreciate that. Thank you."

His expression hardened. "It's… There's a pain like no other-"

"Greg, I'd rather not discuss it, if that's alright," she replied flatly.

"O-of course," Greg ensured, "I'm sorry! I didn't, er... If you ever wanna talk, just… know you always can with me."

Priyanka nodded. She looked to the nearest window, watching the pulsating rain slap against the windowpane.

"You think they're alright?"

"Welp," Greg replied, glancing at his phone, "It's hard to tell. Cell service is pretty shot. But I'll bet Steven's trying to get in-touch with you as we speak."

The woman grinned. "You raised a good kid, Greg."

"So did you," the man blushed, "Connie's one of the best things to ever happen to Steven."

Priyanka hesitated. "Steven… changed her life."

Her stare was fixed on the window.

"Changed her plans… changed her _future_…"

She looked back at Greg, her own face growing flush.

"Maybe… maybe I'm talking to the wrong person about this."

Greg shook his head.

"You can share as much or as little as you'd like. You're driving the car, here."

Priyanka inhaled deeply as she pressed on.

"Ever since Connie was little," the doctor reflected, "She was always so _focused_ when it came to her interests. Whether it was school, or sports, or reading, or…"

She looked across the room at Pearl.

"-Sword-fighting, she was committed."

Greg hummed in affirmation, actively listening as she continued.

"So, when it came time for the 'college-talk', well… I just figured she'd want to study something… _practical_."

The former rockstar's stare was fixed on Priyanka as she hesitated.

"When I asked her what major she'd pick, I… never thought it'd be… 'Astronomy'."

Greg quirked an eyebrow. "Like… space stuff?"

Priyanka threw her arms outward. "Yes, that's what I said! Like space stuff! I mean, I know she'd gone on a few missions with Steven before, a-and I know it's always been an interest of hers… but for college, I just don't know."

The woman folded her hands together neatly.

"So," Greg rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, unsure if he should speak or not, "When'dja have this talk?"

"Yesterday," Priyanka replied, smirking, "Good timing, right?"

"You didn't plan on her running away," Greg reassured.

A light tear trickled down the woman's cheek. "But she did."

Greg extended his arm but stopped. It was almost a reflex for him. Once again, the former rockstar cleared his throat.

"Boy, do I remember the 'college talk'," the man chuckled lightly, "What a day…"

Priyanka turned to him. "How'd it go for you?"

The man whistled in reply.

"That bad, huh?"

Greg continued, crossing his arms. "About as bad as it could go… See, I was a few years into community college at the time. It wasn't a bad gig. I did fine... Just wasn't for me. Anyway, when we started talking about four-year schools, I finally told my old man. 'Pop,' I said, 'Music's my _universe_!'... See where I got the name from?"

Priyanka nodded in affirmation, rapt with attention as he recounted the tale.

"Anyway, he told me if I was living in _his_ house, I was playing by _his_ rules. So, I had a choice to make. School… or 'the universe', he said."

Greg looked down at the ground, his eyes glistening.

"I left that night… and never went back."

He took a moment, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Our kids are gonna make tough choices," he continued, "Heck, they already have. Choices we don't agree with… Choices we don't understand… but I think it makes it easier for everybody when you give them your support. You've gotta trust that it's the right choice for them. Afterall… you raised 'em, didn't you?"

It was quiet for a long time. Greg jumped as Priyanka wrapped her arms around him. Muddled sobs wracked her shoulders as the man laid a hand on her upper-back.

"Th...thank you," she choked.

Greg said nothing. He just smiled and shut his eyes. They were clasped so tightly, he almost didn't see the lights turn back on. A band of cheers alerted him to the restored electricity. Priyanka quickly removed her grip from the former rockstar, both of them jolting to stand upright.

"Alright!" Greg cried, locating the handy rainbow-haired gem, "Rock on, Bismuth!"

Tiredly, the gem waved back - only to be quickly embraced by her Crystal Gem comrades.

"Bismuth!" Pearl squealed, hugging her.

"Y'did it, dude!" Amethyst yelped with a high-five.

"Nice," Lapis said cooly.

"Way to go, Biz!" Peridot added sheepishly, hiding the coffee urn from sight.

Bismuth squinted to the sealing.

"Don't thank me yet, y'all," she replied, pointing upward, "That's a major support beam that just crashed down."

Lapis crossed her arms. " 'Kay, what does that even mean?"

"It _means_, we-"

Another sharp yell from Sapphire commanded the room's attention.

"Sapphy!" Ruby cried, sprinting to her side.

"_Ny__**ah**_," the blue gem seethed, "I… can see…"

"W-what?!" the red gem yelped, "What do you see?!"

Sapphire's visions began to whir…

_~A blinding foam was caught in her eye. She reached to clear it from her vision, when she noticed her hands… were not hers. Looking up, she picked up on familiar sights: some bubbles, a few fish. It suddenly felt hard to breathe. She was beneath the sea. What was she doing there? What could she do? Her lungs felt like they were about to collapse. She was unsure… Which way was up? Down? She didn't know. She just kept swimming. Then, with a gasping intake of air, she could see the surface. She could see… Connie.~_

In a flash, she was back in the room of the shelter. Ruby was looking to her anxiously, with a crowd of people around her.

"W-well?!" Ruby cried.

The blue gem glitched, turning her head to make eye contact with Dr. Maheswaran.

"I… I know where they are."

The woman waited with baited breath.

"They… they don't have much time… and neither do I."

Priyanka covered her hands with her mouth. Greg's face went white as a sheet. The Crystal Gems wore a horrified facade.

And that's when a large gust of wind took off the shelter's roof.


	6. A Thought

**Hi, guys! Author's quick note here: I don't usually do this, but there are quite a few 'Steven Universe Future' spoilers in this chapter. Just know… you've been warned. Also, thank you to everybody for your supportive feedback on this. It's been a blast to write so far! Okay, enough of me. Here we go!**

Unforgiving waves thrashed him around like a ragdoll. A blinding foam was caught in his eye. He reached to clear it from his vision, when he noticed his hands… were not his. Looking up, he picked up on familiar sights: some bubbles, a few fish. It suddenly felt hard to breathe. He was beneath the sea. What was he doing there? What could he do? His lungs felt like they were about to collapse. He was unsure… Which way was up? Down? He didn't know. He just kept swimming. Then, with a gasping intake of air, he could see the surface. He could see… Connie.

Her bleary eyes went wide, as did Steven's, as they stole another breath before a monstrous wave shot them back under. Steven kicked beneath the tide, the icy water attacking him like a flame. He came back up to the surface before Connie did, his eyes burning from the seasalt. As he squinted, he could just barely make out a sea boulder just a few yards ahead of him. He jolted his head at Connie's gasp, swimming to her side.

"Y-your b-bubble?" she choked out as he grabbed her.

Steven shook his head. "N-no good. T-tide's too s-strong. M-might roll us f-further out t-to sea."

With all his might, he hoisted himself up onto the rock's jagged surface. The edges of it felt like blades to his numb, bare feet. Carefully, he carried Connie with him. Both of them attempted to hack up the gallon of water which was freezing the inside of their lungs, struggling to catch their breaths. Both of them choked and wretched, feeling more soaked and frozen with each snap of the wind. A familiar rumble could be heard amidst the showers of freezing rain - another wave was coming for them.

"St-Steven..." she rasped - trembling so violently, she'd wondered if sound even came out.

Quickly, the boy fell to one knee, planting his heel into the gravel. His eyes were practically crossed as he stared down the mounting wave.

"Not yet," he replied flatly, swiping the underside of his nose with his thumb.

Connie bit her fingernail, "Steven-"

"Not yet," he called again, his hoarse voice burning his throat.

The foam of the wave was becoming a mouth: its jaws practically unhinging before them. Rain and ocean water mixed with sweat upon the boy's brow. He was unphased by Connie's shriek.

"Steven!"

"Aaaah!"

The human-gem hybrid grunted: summoning his massive, pink shield from his left arm. Beneath his drenched letterman jacket, Steven's tight muscles ached as he went to battle with the mighty wave. Sprays of the seabreeze stung his numb cheeks, which were now crimson in tint. A light mist sprayed Connie as she gazed at the scene.

Soon, the wave had subsided. Steven exhaled, bowing his head to touch his knee. He felt a slight tug at his arm.

"N-no," the young man huffed, "I've g-gotta keep blocking 'em until-"

"Who w-was that?"

Steven lifted his head to Connie's question.

"W-who?"

Connie's brow softened. "T-the, er… p-pink guy?"

"Oh," Steven blushed, "Uh… n-new f-friend."

Her voice softened as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Is t-there… s-something you w-wanna t-talk about?"

His eyes began to flood.

"Connie, I-I'm sorry!" Steven sobbed, "Y-you're right! I-I could've c-called! I c-could've t-texted! I-it's j-just that everything's ch-changing! M-my dad lost his h-hair! And S-Sadie Killer and the Suspects broke up! A-and Sadie's d-dating S-Shep-"

"W-who's Shep?" Connie inquired as she quirked an eyebrow.

"N-not Lars! A-and Lars is in space with the Off-Colors! A-and th-the Off-Colors are-"

"Woah, w-woah," Connie insisted gently, kneeling to Steven's level, "S-slow down. Steven, th-this is a l-lot! How l-long have y-you been k-keeping this t-to y-yourself?"

The boy hesitated to wipe his running nose with his drenched sleeve.

"...H-how long h-has it been s-since we t-talked?"

"Oh, Steven, y-ya big lug," Connie giggled, wiping a tear from his eye, "I-I'm sorry you had to g-go th-through this alone. A-and I'm… s-sorry for yelling. I w-wasn't… really r-running away from D-Delmarva."

"Y-you weren't?!" the young man yelped excitedly.

"No," Connie giggled, blushing, "I w-was jus' mad. I-I just… w-wanted to see you."

Steven's burgundy cheeks burned as he took her hand.

"B-before the S-storm of the C-Century," he laughed, "Ya c-couldn't've called?"

Connie shrugged, "Well, I w-wanted to, but… i-it's a long story."

"I want to h-hear it."

"Steven-"

"Connie," the boy's brow furrowed, "I c-can't... connect to you if y-you don't tell me things."

The young woman met his stare fixedly.

"...You either."

She turned her head to the boy's shield.

"G-guess we both have to l-let it down, huh?"

Steven sighed, lowering his eyes. A small smile crawled across his face.

"T-try again?" he said, stretching out his arm.

"Now, th-there's a thought," she replied warmly.

Without a second to lose, Connie grabbed the boy and started twirling. Though the jagged surface pierced at their feet, the two could not stop themselves from laughing. An impending wave crept up to the rock again - this time crashing against a beam of blinding pink light, and sending it pummeling down into the depths of the ocean.

Their eyes were shut tight at first. They could only hear the familiar hummings of a siren song they'd heard before. They looked down, finding their two long, slender legs kicking gently beneath the water. They tried to speak, but only bubbles escaped their lips. They grabbed at their mouth quickly - running hands along their tan face and through long, brown hair. Their fingers quickly shifted to make the shape of a triangle. Just above them, Stevonnie could see the two separate forms - as well as several silver butterflies - floating above.

Connie's eyes were fixed on a number of images floating above Steven's head.

_~There stood Jasper, her teeth gnarled as she shrieked, "You are not my diamond!"_

_Steven's cheeks flashed a fluorescent pink as he pushed against her, "I am not pitiful!"~_

This butterfly swam away, bringing two others behind it.

_~There laid his father, sobbing as he clutched his hair. The boy could hardly contain his fury._

_"Father… go inside."_

_Just as Greg entered the house, Steven could feel himself turning pink. He lunged at Bluebird Azurite, shouting, "I won't let you get away with this!"~_

This butterfly vanished by Connie's face. She turned her head to Steven. The young gem refused to make eye contact with her as the other butterflies came rushing in. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

_~At the Little Homeschool graduation, Steven clutched the microphone as he spoke._

_"We're so proud of our graduates. Everyone is moving on to pursue their dreams. Everyone... except me, anyway."..._

_Lars held the young gem for a long time._

_"Uh… you gonna let me go anytime soon?"_

_"Just a few more minutes," Steven replied, hiding his sobs behind his friend's back.~_

Finally, the last butterfly peered in: growing to three-times its sisters' size. Steven shoved Connie out the way as it passed through.

_~The cactus whined, "Steveeeeen! Why do I need to be needed? Why do I need to be needed?!"..._

_Handing a flower off to its master, the massive cactus broke through the front wall of Steven's home. Its absence revealed the young man behind it, looking down at the ground._

_Pearl inquired, "Is there something you wanna talk about?"_

_Steven replied, "I think I've said enough."~_

Again, Steven refused to make eye-contact with the girl. Connie gently lifted the gem's head by his chin. It was her turn now.

_~ "Connie, light's out!"_

_"Yes, Mom!"_

_Quickly, Connie flicked her bedroom light off. All was dark as she crawled into bed, textbook in hand, and threw the navy blue covers over her bed. That is, until the flashlight kicked in. The nearby clock went from 9:00 PM to 3:00 AM in what seemed like seconds.~_

As the butterfly fluttered away, another one flew through. This one, however, was pitch black: with thick wings and an imposing, whale-sized presence…

_~It was pouring down with rain at the gravesite. Luckily, Connie and Dr. Maheswaran brought an umbrella. Bold letters revealed his name on the marble plot. 'Doug Maheswaran'. Connie knelt down by the plot, the mud staining her lacey, black dress. Tears dripped as she placed a fully-bloomed daisy by its text…_

_The rain was still pounding against the windowpane of her room. Her swollen eyes scrolled through the contact list on her phone. In the 'S' section, only one name was listed. Her thumb hovered over the 'call' button for a full minute. Then, with a sigh, 'Steven Universe' vanished from the screen as she turned it off.~_

Steven placed a hand on Connie's quivering shoulder, her silent sobs wracking her frame as she bobbed in the water. One more butterfly came through.

_~"Connie, this is your college career! Of all the things you could study, why… space stuff?!"_

_"Because, Mom, it's the only thing I want to do!"_

_"Young lady. If you seriously think I'm going to let you throw away your future for-" Connie screeched, "Mom, he's my future!"_

_Connie paused, her cheeks burning stark red._

_"I mean… this," she flashed her textbook, Sights on the Stars, "Astronomy's my future." "Like heck, it is!" Dr. Maheswaran scoffed, "Oh, if your father knew-"_

_"He would actually be supportive! Because he was the supportive one! And, my luck, the supportive one had to die!"_

_Dr. Maheswaran remained still as stone. She reached out her palm._

_"Phone… Hand it over… Now. And don't even think of coming downstairs for the rest of the night!"_

_Connie whispered to herself as she trudged up the steps._

_"How about, not at all?"~_

Like magic, that last butterfly dissolved like seafoam before Stevonnie's glistening eyes. Before them, Steven and Connie were becoming blurry and faded. They contorted inwardly to a fetal position, Stevonnie's right arm extended outward to reveal a pink letterman jacket. Though sound did not escape their lips, carefully mouthed words were called out at the two beings.

"I'm here."

Stevonnie clutched their midsection. Again, the gem was glowing as they returned to a burst of light. Stevonnie was weightlessly floating back up to the storm-ridden surface. Consciousness was wavering. The last thing the fusion could see through squinted lids were a set of white, flying arrows before blacking out.


	7. The Cavalry's Here

The massive gust of wind sliced part of the roof's lining from the panel, which soon came crashing down to the shelter's floor. A gaping hole burst through: the pale moonlight lost behind the silver sheet of sideways rain showering down on the Delmarva evacuees. Almost on instinct, Lapis Lazuli shot up through the roof's gash and into the sky: her wings emerging in full flourish from behind her back.. Her outstretched arms commanded the rain to filter upward and away from the crowd. It was like looking up at a floating aquarium: with flecks of crystal clear raindrops rapidly streaming against Lapis' invisible shield, reflecting the mosaic from within the shelter for all to see. Human citizens, who were not from Beach City, watched with rapt captivation.

"D-do you see that?!"

"Amazing!"

"How the heck?"

His eyes wide, Donald Chestnut, the mayor of Delmarva's Ocean Town, turned to Nanefua. Beach City's tiny mayor shrugged.

"Eh… you get used to it."

All eyes were on the scene. Peridot cried up in support.

"You've got this, Lapis!"

The lime gem hid her face in her hands as she sniveled. "Oh, but not for long… That roof is peeling up like my old sardine can meep-morp! Stars, what I'd give to have Steven's shield right about now!"

"Well, we ain't got it," Bismuth retorted sternly, "So, quit your whinin'."

The rainbow-haired gem knew they had to act quickly. She called up to the water gem.

"Lapis-"

"Yeah?"

"How are you at terraforming?"

Lapis Lazuli smirked. "Not as good as someone I know."

"Well, for our sake," Bismuth replied, "I hope you make friends fast."

The water gem nodded, looking down at the crowd. She peered with squinted eyes, locating the newly-acclimated, gold-freckled counterpart - another Lapis Lazuli. Water lightly splashed her cheek, her concentration faltering.

'Not yet,' she thought, refocusing her attention to contain the rapidly falling water.

She continued to gaze through the gaping hole. Rain pelted her in the back as she watched her friends finalize their plans.

"What about me, Biz?" Peridot jumped in, her arm waving madly in the air.

"Hang tight, li'l P. I got somethin' for ya."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" she saluted.

The handsmith patted the lime green gem on her matted, triangular head. She quickly walked over to Pearl and Amethyst. Tears dripped from their eyes and onto the floor as they embraced her. Bismuth, too, could feel her eyes stinging.

"I know this is hard for y'all..."

"And I know you've already got things covered until we get back," Pearl replied, squeezing the gem tightly.

Bismuth's expression softened. "It ain't full proof, though… We need our boy."

Bismuth turned to Sapphire, watching her glitch uncontrollably.

"Where'd she see 'em?"

"Middle of the ocean," Pearl replied, "On some rocks, east of Beach City."

The rainbow-haired gem cocked an eyebrow. "What?! Beach City's at least twenty minutes from here!"

"Yeah," Amethyst chimed in, grinning up at Pearl. "If you're walking alone."

Returning the smile, Pearl grabbed the purple gem's hand. Their backs turned so quickly, they did not see Greg beginning to rush after them…

Bismuth nodded affirmatively as they sprinted through the exit door of the shelter.

"Go time."

As she trailed off, she turned to the metal-wielding geminoid.

"Beam me up, 'Dottie!" she cried.

Swooping the gem up with a fallen piece of the roof's metal sheet, Peridot zipped into the air.

Her grin stretched out to its fullest extent. "Woooo! Danger! Danger! Danger!"

Lapis watched her friends dart through the roof. Their sheet was just long enough to briefly cover the hole. Still, the corner of the remaining sheathing continued to flap as it loosened. The water gem wasted no time as she flew down into the shelter, calling to the freckled gem.

"Hey… Lapis Lazuli…"

Her head turned, glancing up at her counterpart.

"Remember how I said terraforming was a bad thing and that you should be more constructive with your time?"

"Yeah?"

Lapis smirked. "May have spoken too soon."

She extended her hand to the other Lapis Lazuli, the counterpart's eyes wide with bewilderment. Cooly, Lapis smiled back at her.

"C'mon. We need you."

Together, hands clasped, the two water gems soared back to the rooftop. As they arrived, Bismuth and Peridot were slightly distracted with the task of keeping water from leaking in. With a wave of her hand, Lapis swished the water back.

"Hey, guys," the sarcastic water gem called, "Brought a friend."

"Hi!" the newly-welcomed Lapis waved.

"Great! Welcome aboard!" Bismuth cried, her volume rising against the deafening rain. She wiped her brow as she set her plan in motion.

"Lapis-"

"Yeah?" both of the gems replied.

Bismuth slapped a palm to her forehead. "The nice one."

The freckled gem beamed. "Oh, me!"

"Hey!" the other Lapis Lazuli harrumphed.

The constructive gem continued. "See that solar panel?"

Nice Lapis scratched her head. "Solar… what?"

"Oh, for the love of - that flat thing!"

"Oh! Uh, yup!"

"On my signal, slice it right down the middle."

" 'Kay!" she replied, giving a thumb's up.

"Alright," Bismuth continued, "Now, mean Lapis-"

"Not funny," the gem replied flatly.

"Couldn't resist," she shrugged, "This roof ain't doin' its job. Keep funneling that water away as much as you can. This new roof'll cover the space, but it ain't gonna be that durable."

Lapis Lazuli nodded affirmatively, beginning to telekinetically move as many more raindrops as she could.

"Peri," Bismuth instructed, " 'Soon as nice Lapis-"

"Still not funny!"

"... 'Soon as nice Lapis slices those panels, you do your metal thing. Hold it while I try to keep the thing together."

"Got it! How long?"

"As long as I say so."

"...Seriously?"

"Serious as Yellow Diamond giving an order."

Peridot blushed, fumbling her hands. "That's going to take a lot of energy, but… I can try."

Bismuth's left hand morphed into a hammer, slapping it into her right palm.

"Alright! Did I mention that you guys are the best?"

"Yyyeaah," mean Lapis sneered, "That only works when Steven does it."

"Pssh! Everybody's such a critical cubic-zirconia."

The team suddenly jolted as the remaining paneling flew from the building's rooftop. Bismuth's brow knitted.

"On my signal," she shouted.

As her eyebrows squeezed together, a drip of sweat dribbled down her left cheek. It hung from her chin for only a second before falling to the ground, resembling a raindrop. The drop's short life ended as it splashed out of existence by Greg's rainboot. The man's eyes were streaming. Choked sobs blocked his words as he addressed Pearl and Amethyst, his body trembling.

"I… p-please…"

Pearl squeezed his shoulder.

"We'll bring 'em home."

The slender gem turned to Amethyst, taking her hand once more. A beam of light shot them into the air. Then, as the blinding gleam dissipated, Opal's lean, toned body emerged - two pairs of slender arms clenching her tight fists. Her periwinkle skin was dripping from the rain, and her baby blue eyes glared with intensity. Without hesitation, the gem took off for the road: sprinting on tiptoes for the shore.

Her eight-foot long legs carried her to Beach City's coastline in a matter of minutes. She skidded to a halt, looking out at the roaring ocean. Above the lookout point, the lighthouse blasted out into the sea - where Opal could just make out a figure resting on the rocks. Its body seemed lifeless.

The fusion drew her purple quiver, pulling it back as four, shimmering energy bows took shape. With a snap, she released the arsenal: carefully aiming it at the tidal wave that was about to crash over the rocks. An explosion of water surrounded the boulder, protecting the figure. The gem planted her heels into the sand, kneeling to prepare her running start. When suddenly, she felt her thick, off-white hair blowing past her face as a pink light zoomed by. Her jaw went slack as she caught a glimpse of the sight.

His padded feet traipsing along the water, Lion sprinted out to the searock. Lightning flashed against the ebony landscape: almost like it was tethered along the ocean's line. Despite the thunder's rumbles, Lion pressed forward. He dodged mountainous waves, left and right, and hurdled up to the boulder's surface. He cocked his head at Stevonnie, nudging the fusion's shoulder with his nose. Only an unconscious cough escaped their lips. Using only his head, Lion scooped the fusion onto its back, trying his best to position the dead-weighted posture into a balanced position. Two more arrows bursted against another crashing wave.

"Lion!"

Lion turned his head back to shore at the call of his name.

"Just get them back to land!" Opal called.

The large feline launched into the air. His sprints were a bit more calculated now, careful of Stevonnie. Soon, his padded paws dredged into the wet sand. Opal patted his head quickly.

"Well done, you."

Lion purred at the compliment, only to be interrupted by a hoarse moan. Opal took Stevonnie in her arms, cradling the shivering fusion like a child. Her eyes were soft as she stroked Stevonnie's hair. She turned to Lion.

"We have to go back," Opal insisted, "We're not out of the woods yet."

Lion let out a fierce growl - his eyes going white.

"Grrrrrr'yooooOOOOOOW!"

There before him flashed another portal, and the team vanished in seconds.


	8. Something Entirely New

The man's eyes were streaming. Choked sobs blocked his words as he addressed Pearl and Amethyst, his body trembling.

"I… p-_please_…"

Pearl squeezed his shoulder.

"We'll bring 'em home."

The slender gem turned to Amethyst, taking her hand once more. A beam of light shot them into the air. Then, as the blinding gleam dissipated, Opal's lean, toned body emerged - two pairs of slender arms clenching her tight fists. Her periwinkle skin was dripping from the rain, and her baby blue eyes glared with intensity. Without hesitation, the gem took off for the road: sprinting on tiptoes for the shore. In seconds, she was gone from sight.

Greg watched her vanish through unfocused vision, as it was blocked by a pool of tears. He stood there and blinked them away as the rain poured down on him, his head slightly limp. The man clenched his flashlight so tightly, his knuckles turned white. All the time, his grip was quivering as his body quaked. He almost didn't feel the purple blanket being draped over his shoulders. Startled, he turned his neck to find Priyanka - her own puffy eyes smiling at his.

"Let's get you inside," the woman insisted quietly, gently pulling the former rockstar's arm.

The two slowly walked back into the shelter. And all was strangely still. The clamor from before had become silent. All commotion ceased. Strangely enough, as well, everybody was facing the corner of the room. Priyanka and Greg looked at each other first, then steadily shuffled through the crowd. Both of them gasped sharply when they'd reached them.

" 'S okay," a mumbled, unsteady voice whispered, "I-it's okay, Sapphire…"

Sapphire was helplessly bound to the floor by her own icy frost. It seemed to trap her. With her palms up, the crack along her gem could be seen as it extended a few centimeters. Even within its crevice, the ice made its home. Like a weed, the fractaled ice crystals slowly spread throughout her glitching body: piercing her shoulders, gnawing at her cheek, encapsulating her legs and arms. The foreseer could not stop shivering. Her pained expression revealed chattering, snow-white teeth, paler-than-usual skin, and her blue eye: wide open, but unseeing. Ruby ran her warm hand along Sapphire's frostbitten cheek, every inch of her radiating a low, embered glow of heat.

"I-I'm gonna keep y'warm. L-like y'said. 'Gotta keep everybody warm', right?"

The red gem chuckled softly, continuing to run her glowing appendages along Sapphire's bodice. Her eyes were shut tight as she laid her head atop the blue gem's chest.

"Y-you don't gotta talk," Ruby continued, "You don't… gotta do anything. Just rest right there… I've got it."

Sapphire's eye began to stream, the tear turning to ice as soon as it surfaced. She could see it...

_~The cascading wicker trees served as a barricade. One long, continuous rippling brook of water traced the edges of the forest. A light fog rose above it, the traipses of mist spraying their feet. Throughout the azure landscape of the sky, stars lightly freckled the surrounding atmosphere. Each intake of air tasted crisp and clean. Neither of them really needed to breathe, but the captivation of the night implored them to. Fireflies, too, danced along with them. _

_One step. Then, another. The two took their time. Hesitant, but sincere. Sapphire's gaze was transfixed. Ruby's, too, was unwavering. When had they started spinning? Sapphire grew dizzy. Ruby, too, was in a whir. Should they stop? They should stop._

_They didn't._

_Their twirls picked up speed. Their hands clasped together - Sapphire's right with Ruby's left. Light humming entranced them. And then… a beam of light._

_Sapphire blinked. Or, was it Ruby? One eye, two eyes… three? ~_

Her unsteady neck struggled to crane over to Ruby.

"Shh, it's alright," the red gem hushed, placing her left hand atop Sapphire's right, "Y'don't have to tell me whatcha saw. For once… I already know."

Ruby's eye expelled hot tears. She contorted into a fetal position, sobs overtaking her. Each heart-wrenching wail bounced off the shelter's walls. Her small body jerked: hiccups and heaving breaths hitching her shoulders relentlessly. Then, the gem began to wince…

As if in pain, the red being started to seethe. Her cries became less lamenting and more desperate. Like watching an animal in pain, Ruby hollered. Her face twisted - grimacing through clenched teeth, her red eyes squinting. Sweat began to lace her brow, which turned to steam. Soon, however, the steam turned to a light spark. And the spark became a flame.

Soon, Ruby rolled on the floor in a desperate attempt to put herself out. However, the intensity of the heat burned through the tar on the shelter floor: its thickness pulling her to the floor like an ant to marmalade. Inevitably, the gem became stuck, beside her partner. Still she writhed, her pained expression growing weaker. Smoke rose from her limp body.

Many turned their heads at the sight. Greg was not one of them. He knelt down beside the gem, lightly pressing his hand to her forehead. Even a millisecond was too long. With a yelp, the former rockstar yanked his burnt palm back. Just like Sapphire, the gem laid with her palm up. Greg glanced down at his flashlight. He flicked it on above Ruby's left hand, revealing a crooked crack beneath the surface of her gem.

Greg's heart stopped. "Not both of 'em..."


	9. Flexibility, Love and Trust

The vortex of swirly, blue streaks twisted Stevonnie's vision.

'W-wha… How did-?'

The fusion glanced up to find Opal carrying them. Her facade was intense, staring forward unwaveringly. The speed of their journey through Lion's portal swished her hair in all directions. The force of wind pulled Stevonnie's face back. Through blurred swirls, both fusions could just barely make out the black tunnel at the end of the portal. The two braced themselves, buckling into one-another, as Lion roared. The gang skidded to a halt: the portal vanishing instantaneously as it spat takes them out at the shelter's southside entrance.

Opal grabbed her head as she morphed back into Amethyst and Pearl with a blinding flash. Stevonnie, too, began to glimmer as they unfused. With the process completed, Steven and Connie dropped to the ground. They grabbed at their knees, fiercely perspiring along their brow and cheeks, moisture heavy amongst their soaked clothes. Shallow breaths attacked their lungs mere moments before Amethyst lunged at them.

"Steveeeeen! Connieeee!" Amethyst exclaimed, slinging their necks under each armpit in an uncomfortable embrace, "Boy, are we glad to see you two!"

Once the purple gem released them, Pearl slowly treaded toward her charges. Her arms extended gently to the young woman.

"Oh, Connie!" the slender gem sighed, squeezing her lightly. She looked up to the teenage boy, her eyes welling up.

"Oh, m-my baaaaby!" Pearl began to sob. She threw her arms around the young man's arms, using all of her strength to smother him with her pent-up affection.

Amethyst's nose wrinkled at the scene, taking notice of Steven's cheeks reflecting a bluish tint.

"Get a hold of yourself, P," she stated cooly, prying Pearl's grip, "You're gonna pop his top off!"

The team turned their heads at the sound of a harsh crash. It came from the northside of the roof.

Amethyst sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhhhssspeaking of tops popping off…"

Steven swiped his shaking arm, his pink shield flashing. "Get Connie inside. I'll be back."

Connie yanked her arm from Amethyst's light grip. "Wait. Where are you going?"

He turned to the girl, cupping her ice-cold cheek. "Y-you need to get warm."

The boy jerked his head to the side as he coughed gruffly into his fist. Connie's brow furrowed as she took in the sickly pallor of his pale skin.

"So do you."

"No," he replied flatly, "I need to see what's going on up there."

"By yourself? Let me help!"

"You can help by getting in that shelter."

"Steven-"

"Connie," the young man sounded desperate as he insisted, gesturing at the shelter, "Th-there's no time! I-I've gotta protect them - I've gotta protect you!"

Looking above his head, Connie's pupils dilated rapidly. "Then who's protecting you?!"

She quickly shoved Steven's chest, pushing him out of the way as a piece of the roof tile collapsed in front of him. His tired eyes went wide, staring at the metal hunk. He slowly looked up at Connie. Flecks of transparent rain were spotted on her face. Her tired eyes, like his, were bag-ridden, upturned, and yearning to shut. A weak grin stretched across the scratches on her cheek.

"C'mon… We can be each other's knights."

Steven's frozen hand pressed on Connie's damp shoulder. He smirked earnestly.

"Let's do this."

Their bare feet jogged through the murky puddles of rain. They nearly slipped on sporadic mud piles as they made their way to the northside of the shelter. Craning their necks upward, Steven's shield blocked their eyes - drops of rain attacking their line of vision. Through the translucent, pink swirl, the two peered at the rooftop.

A crooked string of lightning shot across the obsidian sky, thunder crackling amongst the whipping howls of wind. Two blue figures hovered amongst the clouds, arms extended to waterbend a barricade against pouring showers. The other - one lime green, and one grey - struggled to balance themselves along the collapsing architecture. Beads of sweat lined each of their brows: Bismuth's hammer pounding against each panel, Peridot's own arms quivering to wield the metal into place. With no success in establishing the makeshift roof, the team turned to each other disgruntledly. The tiny gem's exhausted grimace weakened. She squinted down through yellow-framed spectacles.

"Wait a minute… Is that Steven?"

The nice Lapis called over, "Oh, that's… optimistic one, right?"

Peridot's smile beamed, "You bet your stars it is!"

"Steven!" Lapis Lazuli called down to the human-gem hybrid, "It's about time you showed up!"

"Hey! What took ya so long, Meatball?!" Bismuth rejoiced, wiping a tear from her eye with her shoulder.

"Hang tight, guys!" Steven's raspy voice straining to be heard, "We're here to help."

The gang turned to each other. The Lapis Lazulis cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh… 'We'?"

Steven took Connie's frozen hands in his, with numb fingers intertwining. Their legs felt like jelly as they swung each other around. Soon, Steven's gem began to glow an effervescent salmon light. Morphing once more, the light twirled through the air as Stevonnie fused into being. The tallish fusion looked up to the gobsmacked team, their frame quivering.

"Get down," Stevonnie ordered, the fusion's voice low and gravely.

The gems looked to Bismuth, shock still visible on their faces.

"You heard 'em," the rainbow-haired gem added, calling back down, "Do your thing, Meatballs!"

As the remaining gems sunk in through the roof's hole, Stevonnie took a deep breath. Their stringy, wet hair whipped in the wind. Rain padded the fusion's scraped cheek. Puffy eyes clenched shut. Curling their gnawed hands, Stevonnie's teeth clenched as they harnessed their energy. Initially, the fusion's concentration faltered - the pink bubble vibrating as it took form. Its size wavered at first: growing bigger, then smaller. Stevonnie's brow dripped with sweat as they whispered.

"Y-you can do it…"

With an echoing grunt, Stevonnie shot about ten feet into the air. Teeth gnashed as the fusion's arms shot out - the pink bubble expanding beyond their wingspan. In seconds, its circumference encompassed the shelter. As it quadrupled in size, rain pounded against its surface. Rising from the ground, slowly at first, the barricade sliced through drops of rain, cut through rapier winds, and embodied the entire space so as to accomplish its task. The head of the bubble finally closed atop the roof's gaping hole to seal it shut. It was like the shelter was inside of a pink, reversed-snow globe. Pearl bolted through the shelter's entrance, Amethyst gasping not too far behind her.

"You did it!" Amethyst exalted, "Wicked, Stevonnie!"

"Well done!" Pearl added, "We could see everything from inside! We-"

Pearl was cut short by the sound of groaning. Stevonnie wore a pained expression as they unsteadily lowered a few feet. The fusion's strength vanished as they fell to the grass.

"Stevonnie!" Pearl exclaimed, rushing to the fusion's side "Are you alright?"

Stevonnie shakily stood up, refusing Pearl's outstretched hand.

"D-don't... worry about me. At least everybody's safe now."

The fusion's meak smile soon faded as they looked at the forlorn faces of the two Crystal Gems.

Stevonnie continued cautiously. "E-everybody's safe now… right?"

Amethyst's eyes streamed. She looked to Pearl. And Pearl hesitated.

"Not... everybody… There's something you need to see."

Without a single question, Stevonnie's scratched legs bolted for the door. They burst through, not knowing where to go. Then, they noticed the crowd forming in the corner of the room. Steadily, the fusion pushed through the crowd, heart palpitating. What were they about to find? Who were they about to find? Then, the fusion stopped. Stevonnie's eyes met with a familiar figure's. A lump emerged in their throat as they rushed in for an embrace. His flashlight dropped to the floor when Stevonnie grabbed him.

Greg squeezed the fusion tight. His sobs came out almost like laughter. Was he laughing? He was overcome, rubbing Stevonnie's back comfortingly. Priyanka stood idly by, watching as Greg pulled his head from this stranger's shoulder. He began brushing damp hair from the fusion's tearing eyes. Stevonnie looked down sorrowfully.

"You… must've been so worried."

"Th-that doesn't matter now," the former rockstar sighed with a smile, "Oh, thank goodness you two are alright!"

Priyanka quirked an eyebrow. "You... 'two'?"

Stevonnie scoffed. "Th-thanks, Dad."

Priyanka's eyes squinted. " 'D-Dad'?"

Stevonnie looked over at the bewildered woman. Squeezing Greg's wrist lightly, they pulled from the embrace. Softly, Stevonnie placed a hand on Priyanka's shoulder.

"It's okay, Mom."

Priyanka's cheeks went sallow. " 'M-Mom'?!"

"Look… I-"

As they turned their head, Stevonnie could see it. This is what Pearl meant. This is what the crowd was for. This is who they were bound to find. The fusion held their breath.

"No."

Steadily, Stevonnie knelt down by Ruby and Sapphire. The fusion's chest ached at the sight, but could not look away. Ruby and Sapphire's limp bodies were motionless. The edges of Ruby's arms steamed. They were singed and welded to the floor. Her eyes were clasped shut. Sapphire was frozen in her own trap, chunks of icicle stalagmites piercing around her appendages. Her eye was wide open. Both had their palms extended upward to reveal their cracked gems. Tears streamed from Stevonnie's eyes.

"Please… don't let it be too late…"

Stevonnie's unsteady palms met with theirs: the left in Ruby's, the right in Sapphire's. Stevonnie could feel their arms trembling. The fusion barely spoke above a whisper.

"Stevonnie?"

"Yes, Stevonnie?"

"I'm scared."

"That's okay."

"I've never… healed anyone before…"

"It… takes a lot out of you. But… it's so worth it. Trust me."

The fusion took a deep breath, with eyes shut tight.

"It's okay, guys… I'm here."

The teardrop streamed down Stevonnie's cheek and beyond their neck. Like a marble, it rolled down the fusion's clavicle, like it was on some kind of a ramp. Then, following gravity, the tear dribbled along the length of their shivering arm - making its home between the lifeline of Stevonnie's palm. Cupped beneath the fusion's hands, a low, pink light began to emulate.

Traveling quickly, this light began to grow. The flicker became an ember - and Stevonnie opened their hand as it fanned itself into a flame along Ruby and Sapphire's gems. The fusion looked down at their palm, noticing that Stevonnie's whole hand had turned pink. The stream of color was running up the fusion's arm: soon, it illuminated throughout their entire body. Stevonnie could feel everything and nothing at the same time. Their numb body was weightless, hovering into the air. Eyes glew white, with their face expressionless. The flame, too, had risen from the ground: its form changing to reveal a budding rose. Stevonnie raised a hand, summoning the flower to flourish.

With a curled wrist and fingers, Stevonnie allowed the petals to burst from its shy polyp. The pink form blossomed at Stevonnie's command. Then, with both arms extended, the fusion parted their hands. An explosion of light sent the flower bursting - sending luminescent petals floating through the air. A pink aura encapsulated Ruby and Sapphire's form. As Stevonnie floated down to the floor, the two gems began to rise…

The fusion's cold feet touched the ground. Stevonnie shook their head, becoming aware of everything once more. Their body was drained of every last bit of energy they had left. Stevonnie's exacerbated body weighed down on itself. The fusion was beginning to faint, their voice hoarse and weak.

"D-did it work?"

Vision was becoming spotted. Stevonnie struggled to maintain consciousness as the two beings floated in a beam of light.

"D-did it work?!"

Slitted eyelids brought unfocused attention to Ruby and Sapphire's gems. The aura around them morphed together to resemble their physical form. Still, Stevonnie continued to slip away.

"D-Did… did it…"

An echoey voice called Stevonnie's name as they blacked out.


	10. The Rainbow

Wow, did his head hurt.

A dull throbbing pounded against Steven's cranium as he stirred. It wasn't just his head, really. Everything hurt. He went to rub it. However, his aching arm protested, the urge to move seemed to weigh him down. It was like a magnetic field was trapping him to the floor.

Even his eyelids were determined to stay at rest. Still, he peeled them back unsteadily. As his vision adjusted, the first things he could see was the gaping hole in the ceiling: a pink tint filtering through it to reveal the evening sky. His blinks were heavy, yet rapid. His quivering neck cocked to the right. That's when he saw Garnet.

The gem smiled at him softly. "Hey, Cutie-Pie."

"G-Garnet…" Steven rasped, his expression contorting into a relieved grin, "H-hey, Garnet!"

His quaking shoulders shook, lifting himself into a seated position. The purple blanket flew into his lap as he hugged her. Tears streamed down to his chin.

"Y-you're alright!" he cheered quickly, before gasping, "Wait… Are you alright? How's Ruby? How's Sapph-"

"Easy," Garnet cautioned maternally, "Both are fine, thanks to Stevonnie."

She gently caressed his bruised cheek.

"You've done it again," she added, wiping his tears, "And how is Steven feeling?"

"Well, I'm…" He paused. His brow furrowed.

"...Connie. Garnet, h-have you seen-"

Garnet smirked, adjusting her shades. "You do know who you're talking to, right?"

"Right," Steven let out a congested giggle.

"You'll find her out front," the gem replied, motioning to the door.

"Thanks," Steven replied, giving her another quick squeeze. It took his muscles a moment to adjust, but the boy eventually stood up. He flung the purple blanket over his shoulders, almost like a cape. The young man hobbled so quickly, he almost didn't see his father standing idly by.

A look of concern laced Greg's brow. "Woah! Where you off to, Shtu-ball?"

Steven pointed tiredly at the door, his arms shaking.

"Connie... Dad, I need to see her. I-"

The young gem was cut short by his own thick coughing. The former rockstar placed his palm on Steven's warm forehead. Greg hummed with concern. Still, his son's eager gaze tugged at his heartstrings. He scratched his chin briefly.

"Mmmalright… But not too long, champ. Y'both need rest."

"So, liiike... ten minutes?"

"Five," Greg insisted.

Steven grinned, hugging his father.

"...I'll take it."

Greg's eyes glistened, sighing with relief. He almost didn't want to let go.

"Alright, quickly," the father stated, "You're on the clock."

"Thanks, Dad!"

The young man trudged off, his legs finding more strength with each step. He zoomed past the check-in table, swiftly grabbing a blanket from the nearby basket. He did so without missing a beat in his stride. Weak arms flung the door open as he stood outside. Though the rain was being blocked by the bubble's barrier, the damp mud still nested itself between his numb toes. He looked out, finding that Connie was not alone.

Dr. Maheswaran was facing the front of the shelter. Her arms were clenched around her daughter, making it difficult for Connie to breathe. It didn't help that she was sobbing, either.

"A-and those... awful things I said-"

"Honey, I know you didn't mean it."

"A-and the college stuff-"

"Connie, slow down a minute..." Dr. Maheswaran knelt down on one knee, slightly sinking into the marshy surface. She swept a warm tear from her daughter's eye.

"These choices are yours. Nobody else's. And… I trust you to make the right ones."

The young woman hesitated. "You do?"

Dr. Maheswaran smiled. "...We raised you, didn't we?"

Connie heaved a deep breath. Her eyes shifted downward.

"I miss him."

"Me too," her mother replied, "But I know he's proud… Just like I am."

She looked up, noticing Steven standing by the doorway and clutching an extra blanket in his arms.

"Looks like you've got company."

She rose to her feet, wiping her pants quickly as she kissed her daughter's head. Dr. Maheswaran made her way to Steven. Her expression became very severe. The boy gulped.

"I-"

That was all he managed to say before she embraced him tightly. He felt her frame shaking as she spoke unsteadily.

"Thank you."

He nodded affirmatively. Once she pulled away, Steven's cheeks began to redden.

"Uh… Dr. Maheswaran… About Stevonnie-"

"Maybe," the doctor intruded, "When we're all in a clearer headspace, you could… introduce them to me?"

Steven's eyes brightened. "A-anytime!"

She patted his head, opening the door to reenter the shelter.

Connie turned, watching her mother disappear from sight. A chill went up her back, forcing her to shiver. She felt something warm being draped over her shoulders.

"Here," the gravelly voice said, "Figured we could match."

She turned her head, finding a very familiar round face smiling at her. She scoffed amusedly.

"Jam buds? Or blanket buds?"

He subtly chuckled. They both looked up. The weather lightening up, gentle raindrops made speckles along the bubble's surface. Through the pink, translucent barrier, they could just make out the evening sky.

"Hey look!" Connie exclaimed, pointing upward, "I think I can see Vulpecula."

Steven quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"It's a star constellation," Connie giggled, "See? There it is…"

She guided her fingers across a faint constellation in the northern sky. Stars reflected in his own eyes as Steven watched Connie describe it. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

"It can only be seen during the month of September, and its name is Latin for 'little fox'."

"Wow..." Steven admired.

He wasn't talking about the constellation. His cheeks blushed as she unexpectedly glanced at him. He cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah," Steven stammered, nervously pointing up, "A-and, uh, that one looks like a puppy!"

She smiled at him coyly. "Don't you mean… Dog-Copter?"

Steven's eyebrows jolted upward at the reference. He was about to respond, when a boom of thunder rumbled through the air. The two marveled as lightning slashed across the sky.

"Woah, spooky," Connie hummed, "Kinda reminds me of chapter sixteen of the first Unfamiliar Familiar book where-"

"Archimicarus soars over the Stormy Isle of Black Fog to look for Lisa?"

Steven smirked. Connie beamed.

"Yeah! A-and finds her trapped in the clutches of the mysterious one-eyed man."

Steven continued, finishing the tale.

"But just as Archimicarus swoops in-"

"He evaporates into the shadows!" they both cried simultaneously.

Steven giggled lightly. He looked down with a grin.

"Wow, that takes me back."

Connie crossed her arms.

" 'Back'? We're not that old, Steven."

Steven continued, "Yeah, but… You're right."

The two were pensive for a time. They both glanced down at their bare feet, which were halfway sunken into the murky grass.

Connie forced a smile. "Growing up sucks."

Steven didn't move. "Sure does."

"Good thing is," the young woman placed a hand on her companion's shoulder, "Some stuff never changes."

She gazed up at the sky again.

"This is gonna sound bad, but… I almost don't want this storm to end."

"You know what they say," Steven shrugged, "After every storm, there's a rainbow."

She pushed his arm lightly with a scoff.

"Steven Universe," Connie shook her head, "You will always love schmaltz, won't you?"

The boy inched closer to her.

"How do... you feel about schmaltz?"

The girl inched closer to him.

"I... like that you like it."

Their faces were burning fiercely. Mere inches from each other's noses, the two shared a gaze. Her hand still rested on his shoulder. His hand reached out to cup her cheek. She smiled at him. He smiled at her.

"Connie…"

His eyes squinted.

"I…"

He quickly jerked his head away from hers.

"Huh… H'uaaAh'Tchooo!"

Following his harsh sneeze, Steven sniffed gruffly. The boy rubbed the underside of his nose, his cheeks glowing crimson.

" 'Scuse me!"

"Gesundheit!" Connie laughed so hard, her chest began to contract. Her congested coughs wracked her body. Steven patted her back lightly as her fit ended.

"Listen to us... Guess we won't be sharing jams anytime soon, huh?"

Connie caught her breath. "N-No, but... maybe… maybe just jam? And… crackers?"

Steven shrugged, his cheeks still steaming. "Or just... dinner? Life gets pretty busy, but… if once a month works for you-"

"I'd like that," Connie replied with a smile.

The two barely even noticed Pearl standing in the doorway as she called them.

"Alright, kids! Time to come inside."

"But Pearl-"

"No 'buts', Steven. Now c'mon, before you both catch Pneumonia!"

The young man huffed. He took Connie's hand - the two teens sloshing back inside the shelter. They entered to the sound of light guitar strums. Of course, Steven wasn't surprised to find his father gently playing. Everyone in the shelter was enjoying the show: sitting to watch, curled in their blankets, swaying gently to the rhythm. Little Larimar was enjoying the laughter of the children - fantasizing their screams as she sighed. Next to her sat Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis (both 'mean' and 'nice') - nested atop the metal sheathing. They followed Ruby with their eyes, as she blitzed over to Priyanka: handing her a cup as the gem distributed more coffee. Ruby planted a quick kiss on Sapphire's head as she zipped through the crowd, the blue gem blushing in response. Connie and Steven were so delighted with the sight, they were slightly startled when Amethyst and Pearl guided them over to Greg's side - sitting them down next to the musician.

Peeking up at the pair through squinted eyelids, Greg leaned over to the two teens.

"Playin' an oldie, but a goodie," he whispered to them with a wink.

Steven and Connie nodded, their own eyes struggling to remain open. With their heads bobbing up and down in protest to remain awake, the two wrapped the blankets tighter around themselves. They were asleep in seconds, drifting off into the same dream - or, rather, a not-so-distant memory…

~The pouring rain splashed down on their heads. Raincoats and galoshes had been long forgotten. No puddle along the beach was left un-stepped in. Connie and Steven's laughter rang above the thunder rumbling over their heads.

The two barely even noticed Pearl standing in the doorway as she called them.

"Alright, kids. Time to come inside."

Steven threw his arms down as he whined. "But Peeeeaarl-"

"No buts. Now c'mon, before you catch-!"

"huuuuuh'Chooo!"

"Haaah'Tchiii!"

"...A cold."...

Greg walked through the front door of the house, guitar in hand. He frowned at the two children - their skin clammy, their noses running, and shivering beneath the fluffy comforter they shared.

"Don't worry, kiddos," the former rockstar hummed, feeling both of their foreheads for a fever, "I've got the perfect cure."

The two of them enjoyed the sound of light guitar strums. Curled in their blanket, Connie and Steven swayed gently to the rhythm. Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.~


End file.
